


Haunted House Of Clichés

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: It's Halloween, the sky is dark, angry with shrieks of animals that can sense the evils that have crossed over to the living world. Prepare yourself and your wits as you're thrown into a story that is possibly the..most....clichéd ever!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a Halloween special because really, idols and serial killers are too much of a perfect combination to pass up ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Is this the place?" Maki asked Eli who had the invitation in her hand, "Nice manor but hardly boo worthy".

"Boo worthy?".

Maki shot Nico a glare before she could continue.

"This is it" Eli answered and proceeded to knock on the door, "I wonder if there was anyone else set to arrive".

"Doesn't seem it" Kotori said as she looked around the group which consisted of all the members of Muse and Tsubasa.

The manor was moderately sized, Halloween decorations splashed around as the exterior décor indicated that the building was renovated as it still had an historic touch to it. Given how dark it had got, nothing could really be noted which only set the mood for a perfect Halloween night.

"Of course we get the idol treatment" Nico said smugly, "It seems only right that we get to enjoy it first".

"Calm down superstar, not all of us stuck with the idol life" Maki replied with a scoff.

Umi interjected before the two could start round 5, "Let's just go in, it is freezing and we're going to be late".

Eli nodded and turned to knock on the door, trying the doorbell first but seeing that it didn't work.

She gave a quick glance to Nozomi who was looking around, unusually quiet, "Nozomi, are you okay?".

"Hm?" Nozomi said and quickly shook out of her thoughts, smiling at Eli, "I'm fine, Umi's right though, it's really cold".

She wondered if the cold chills were attribute to the weather itself or something more sinister. Either way, she couldn't sense it for sure as out of all the days, she would end up today forgetting to get her tarot cards. That itself had her on edge but she figured it was the usual jitters. If anything, attending this party would serve as a nice distraction she thought.

Eli, a little suspicious let it slide and was about to say something when the large oak doors opened.

"Hel-" she started to greet but stopped when she noticed that there was nobody on the other side of the door, "..lo?".

"That's strange nya! There's nobody there!" Rin said as she hovered behind Hanayo, her arms slung over her shoulders.

Tsubasa glanced around as Honoka held her hand, "Well this is supposedly a haunted house, maybe this is our hosts way of entertaining the thought?".

"Possibly.." Umi answered, slightly unnerved as she didn't want to attend the event in the first place but Kotori's powers of persuasion won over as usual, "It'd be more polite to greet your guests however".

"Who the hell are our hosts anyway, Hannibal Lecter, Victor Frankenstein, Elizabeth Bathory?".

"You need to lay off the horror films..and documentaries" Maki said and dug her hands into her pockets.

Nico smirked and replied, "You're just sour that there's a movie about killer tomatoes".

"Okay how about we go in?" Kotori quickly said as she felt Umi's hand tighten due to Nico and Maki's ever common bickering, "We can meet the host inside".

Unanimously agreeing due to the cold, Eli led the way into the house, the floorboards beneath creaking with each step as they took in their surroundings.

The hallway itself was dimly lit, a few lights lit but barely able to shield out the darkness and Eli stiffened. Nozomi tugged her hands and smiled, "It's okay, look, there's more light in that room ahead".

The blonde gulped and nodded, the reassurance elevating her fears. She heard a snicker that sounded like Nico's and was half compelled to throttle her.

"This is weird already" Honoka whispered as she clung onto Tsubasa, "I wonder if it's strange to give out bread as Halloween treats".

"Where did that come from? asked an amused Tsubasa.

"Like Honks needs a reason".

"Hey! Say that to my face Rin-chan".

The room that they'd entered was spacious, a large living room decorated with a mix of new décor and old ornaments scattered around, most seeming to be Halloween themed. The old fire place had cobwebs strewn around it along with spiders hanging down which was perched with two witch figures on either side.

"Creepy.." Maki muttered, shivering still as of course, Honoka left the door open.

Eli checked the card again just in case she had missed any details but it simply read:

 

**_Dear Muse & guests,_ **

_You are cordially invited to experience a once in a lifetime opportunity to attend an event at Old Creek Manor, courtesy of myself, a humble fan and investor in your success. Consider this a token of my appreciation for your hard work and enjoy your time here whilst embracing the true nature of the night._

_Join me at 6:00 Pm on the 31st of October 2016._

_If you dare..._

**_Yours humbly,_ **

**_Takechi Otoya_**   ( scrawled in the fanciest writing).

 

"It just says to enjoy, what are we supposed to enjoy? There's nobody but us here" Nico groaned out, "And who is this so called fan?".

It was a whim they'd all agreed upon eventually, leaving the element of surprise in place when they arrived but looking around the gloomy large room, maybe someone could've checked it out first. The invite seemed legit, professional and was verified by their peers as well as parents so nothing seemed odd or out of place.

They'd all scattered around the room in a search for something to help them figure out what they were supposed to do but to their unknowing eyes, a pair of blue eyes were watching them from behind one of the portraits.

The grin forming on the individual's face was full of life as a feeling they hadn't felt for a long time started seeping through. The feeling wasn't necessarily missed but for one night, she could indulge herself into her..hobby.

She hoped the night would go smoothly and her guests would cooperate but she had all the motions in place to make sure that they all did.

Stepping back, the figure took out a controller and pushed one of the buttons, smiling when she heard the front door slam shut and a round of small yelps and gasps filling the air.

"What the hell!" Nico breathed out as all eyes were locked on the door.

"I don't think now is a good time to invoke the underworld, Nico" Nozomi said and kept close to Eli.

"Wait, is it locked?" Tsubasa wondered out loud and moved back down the hallway, Umi and Maki in tow followed by the others. She gave the handle a few firm pulls and tried to use the latch but it failed, a grim thought forming in her head as she turned to face the other and shook her head.

The only way the door could be unlocked now was by that control or someone entering from the outside, only she and one other had the key however and this detail would be unknown to them all.

"Who-who did that?" Hanayo whispered Nobody was there!".

"Apparently things have got weirder" Eli sighed but instantly regretted saying that when the lights switched off, "You've got to be kidding me!" and held onto Nozomi.

"Okay this isn't funny, whoever's there reveal yourself!" Umi spoke out and kept Kotori close.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori whimpered in response.

They were huddled around, eyes wide and phones out, using the torch apps.

"What do we do Eli-chan?" Honoka asked the blonde.

"I, I'm not sure".

"We could call the police?" Nozomi suggested but knew what the others were thinking.

"What if this is a part of the experience that was talked about on the invite? If we call the police and it turns out to be that then.." Tsubasa drifted off with everyone knowing the ending.

"We could look around for another exit maybe?" Kotori suggested.

The floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room depicted darkness, the outline of the late autumn trees and their skeletal branches creating an unsettling feeling in Kotori's stomach so she faced back to the others.

"I think that's the only thing we can do for now" Eli agreed and moved her phone around the dark hallway that had many doors as well as a foyer round one that led upstairs, "If this is their idea of a joke, not amused" she huffed causing Nozomi to stifle a chuckle.

"Indeed. Right, it'll be quicker to search if we split up" Umi stated.

Behind the portrait, Takechi Otoya; renowned serial killer, well, ex now but dabbled, refrained from hitting her head against the wall at hearing that suggestion, no less from one of the more intelligent minds of the group.

"Don't do that.." she sighed, "Never. Split. Up".

She was hoping for a more enjoyable and different approach to her activities tonight but if the group were going to make every rookie mistake, killing them wouldn't be as much fun.

"Sp-split up?" Hanayo stammered, "Are you sure?".

 _"Okay, maybe there's hope"_   Otoya thought as she heard the small squeaks of Hanayo's voice.

"There are 10 of us so it might be the best option, Hanayo" Tsubasa replied sympathetically.

"Besides, nothing will happen, it's just silly tricks" Nico added.

"Reassuring yourself there or Hanayo?".

"Maki-chan.."

 _"Of course, ignore the voice of reasoning"_ Otoya internally muttered as she watched the group, _"People, they never learn!"._

Every Halloween, the same logic, _"No wonder killers are getting unnecessarily inventive in killing"._

"Okay, that's settled" Eli said and looked around them all, "There appears to be 3 floors to this place, if the obvious exits are sealed off then look for keys. Try and stay in contact using the group message if you find anything or need help, everyone with me?".

"Yes!" came Honoka and Rin's reply as everyone else simply nodded.

"Also, if things do get dangerous, then call the police" Eli instructed, just in case.

Otoya grinned at that as she retrieved another control, this one a signal blocker that cuts of phones from receiving any reception from a certain radius so calling any help will be futile as she activated it.

She heard their footsteps disperse out of the room so she sat back, deciding to give them all a head start as they already made things so much easier for her.

"Which genius came up with the idea if splitting up anyway, don't they know that catching them is more simple that way?" Otoya muttered, her hand going down to the waistband of her skirt and retrieving one of her weapons, "No matter, more fun for me" she smirked, the glint of the long scissors matching the glow of her bright eyes.

Half an hour is what she would give them before she hunts them down. She herself was on a time limit before her girlfriend came home from a few errands.

So with time being of the essence, she didn't have long to sate her buried desires for one last time, a manor full of fresh blood exciting her as she waited to fulfil those needs.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsubasa and Honoka found themselves at the opposite end of the manor, in the kitchen which Tsubasa made a beeline for the backdoor but it was locked much to her annoyance.

"Honoka, try looking for a key in the cupboards and I'll check this side".

She looked around and found nothing that could unlock the door, minus the usual kitchen utensils but that wasn't the one issue as there were numerous locks on the door, not just one.

 _"Are that many really that necessary?"_   she wondered before turning around and scouring the drawers.

Honoka searched frantically, making as much noise as possible, opening one and slamming shut the other, "There's nothing here Tsubasa-san!".

The brunette winced at the clatter of noise but that was Honoka simply being Honoka, now able to deal with her endearing antics, "Keep searching, there has to be something".  
  
Meanwhile, Otoya loitered outside the kitchen doors, shaking her head at the racket coming from the Muse leader. She wasn't sure if Honoka was aware of the grave error of her ways, setting her and her girlfriend up to become victims in no time. It certainly took the thrill away from her but it only got worse when she heard Honoka shout out.

"Hello?! Anyone there? Hello?!".

"You've got to be kidding me" Otoya sighed, "This isn't happening..again".

"Heloo-mmph!".

Honoka gave Tsubasa a confused look, the brunette's hand gently above her mouth and her finger on her lip, urging Honoka to be quiet.

"We have to be as quiet as possible, Honoka" Tsubasa whispered softly and removed her hands, "Until we know what's going on here".

"Exactly.." came a third voice accompanied by a beam of light from a torch.

Tsubasa and Honoka jumped back, the latter being hidden away behind Tsubasa's body as the voice came forward, torch in one hand & an unusually long pair of scissors in the other hand.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked, trying to remain as calm as possible as the woman moved closer, her phone light on her.

She was tall, much taller than Eli even and had voluminous purple hair tied up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were sharp yet had a look of annoyance in them but it didn't take away from her good looks, more adding to them.

"Me? Someone who is tired if clichés" she scoffed, "You could've had every serial killer in the neighbourhood after you calling out like that, I'm sure you've seen what happens in horror films right?".

Honoka nodded and gulped, "I'm sorry?".

"So you should be" the woman replied and sighed whilst lowering the scissors and stepping back, "There's a torch in the end cupboard" and then left the kitchen, leaving the duo startled and confused.

"Uh, what just happened Tsubasa-san?".

The brunette turned and faced Honoka with an equally confused look, wondering if they should be grateful that they're still alive.

"I have no idea".

 

 

Otoya was muttering at her first kill being ruined by the second most obvious thing to do when trapped in a manor.

"Seriously, if they're going to yell out, they might as well have some tea ready before they're stabbed to death. Silence is deadly but making noise is just suicidal" she continued her tirade as she trod up the stairs.

"Decades worth of killers and movies yet still such careless mistakes are made. It really takes the fun out of murdering, don't they know that?".

She stopped for a moment when she heard a muffled squeak come from one of the doors on the floor, a closet that wasn't used much.

Turning around, she switched her torch off and pulled her scissors out, taking slow and light steps across the chestnut laminated flooring.

One step after the other, Otoya held her breath as she neared to the door and listened out for anymore noises. She placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it slowly, each turn being drawn out as she positioned her hand that was holding the scissors.

"I wonder what's hiding behind door number 2" she grinned out and yanked the door open, switching her torch on and the wielding her scissors but only to stop.

"Somebody save us!".

"Don't hurt us nya!".

Hanayo and Rin were wrapped into each others arms, trembling slightly, their eyes wide with fear as they spotted the scissors in Otoya's hands.

 _"Cute!"_   Otoya thought whilst lowering her scissors down, _"I can't kill them, just look at those adorable little faces, aww!"._

The two relaxed a little as they saw the intruder's face go through several motions of endearing expressions but they were still scared senseless.

"Maybe another time" Otoya said and closed the door, leaving the terrified two to stare at each other in the dark wondering what the heck had just happened.

They heard Otoya's steps fade away so they released the breath they were holding.

"R-Rin-chan?! Who was that? ".

"Rin has nyaoo idea!".

 

***  
  


 

 _"Okay so that was a dud, they are the adorable and innocent ones of Muse so maybe killing them would've been too harsh"_   Otoya internally debated with herself as she moved round a hallway, still on the second floor that contained spare bedrooms as well as their library which she where she was heading.

So far she had not gone after any of the other women, they were making it too easy and Otoya preferred a chase, to hunt, to corner and then to kill.

Her home provided the perfect setting for that yet nobody was taking any initiative to fight or protect themselves.

 _"I suppose going after normal women isn't as challenging after going after assassins"_   Otoya mused and thought back to her time at Myojo but smiled, _"Although there was her who I didn't have to kill because she woke up something normal inside of me"._

The library was fairly large, her girlfriend was a bookworm after all so Otoya insisted that their new place would hold has many books as she desired to read.

She walked past several bookshelves till she neared the end of the room but a noise to her right caught her attention so she followed it.

"Nozomi, should we really be doing this?" a flustered Eli breathed out as Nozomi was on her and kissing her neck.

"Relax Elichi, we have plenty of time to found a way out".

Eli's hands found themselves on Nozomi's back, her face seeking out Nozomi's lips to initiate another round of making out as Nozomi pried open the buttons on her jeans.

"Somebody might see us!" she spoke out after their mouths separated briefly.

"You worry too much "Nozomi grinned, her hand running down the blonde's thigh, "Doesn't this make it much more exciting?".

"You have some weird kinks" Eli said as she closed her eyes and pressed her body up whilst sliding her hand up Nozomi's blouse.

"Some that you are happy to oblige to" Nozomi responded and kissed down Eli's throat again.

They had looked around most of the library, looking for something to use to get out but to no avail. Eli took the moment to question Nozomi about her earlier worried expression but the woman insisted that it was fine, she had just forgotten her tarot cards.

Eli knew how much that would've irritated Nozomi so she did her best to comfort her girlfriend which inevitably led to the situation they were in now, Eli trapped beneath Nozomi on one of the tables.

They were stuck in the heat of the moment and didn't realise they weren't alone until someone cleared their throat and shone their torch over them.

Otoya could've screamed at how this was all playing out, her potential victims being some of the most oblivious she had ever crossed paths with.

"Who are you?!" Eli yelped out as she got up when Nozomi had climbed off her and stood up.

She saw the scissors and instantly moved Nozomi behind her and stuck her arms out to protect her.

The woman sighed again as she rubbed her temples, "You do know it's Halloween don't you?".

"No, really?" Nozomi piped up with sarcasm, making Otoya smirk but the blonde was worried still.

"Rule number one on Halloween, those who have sex are usually the first to die. Seriously, every horror movie ever" Otoya said whilst rolling her eyes, "Do people not watch them anymore?".

Nozomi and Eli blushed with the latter answering, "They're not really my thing" quietly and shrugged her shoulders.

Otoya recalled Eli had a phobia of darkness so that was a fair point but then she looked at Nozomi who seemed rather unfazed that there was a woman stood in front of them, scissors in hand looking like she was going to have an aneurysm.

The last point was probably why she looked unfazed.

Otoya was now convinced that she would be spending the rest of her night sighing and educating.

"Try avoiding it the next time you're stuck in a manor, you're practically sitting ducks for a killer who takes much satisfaction killing those with raging hormones".

"Yes of course, we apologize" Eli instantly said and nudged Nozomi who followed suit.

With a last look, Otoya turned around and made her way out of the library but not before saying, "There are 3 bedrooms on this floor alone and more upstairs, much more comfortable than your choice of location to indulge yourselves in".

Eli groaned whilst Nozomi snickered at that one.

"Does that mean we survived the curse of getting killed when having sex in horror situations?" Nozomi seriously pondered much to Eli's embarrassment.

"Let's not push our luck".

"No, let's" Nozomi grinned and took Otoya's hint.

 

 

Otoya dragged her feet across the third floor, dejected by the turn of events. Her scissors were being twirled between her fingers as she considered her options now.

To her knowledge, Nico, Maki, Umi and Kotori were left. She was hoping that they'd be sharp enough to actually put up a fight rather than make another typical mistake when in this environment.

 _"People aren't as alert as they used to be"_   the killer pondered, _"Preparation and survival are becoming more lax, how strange. Has that much changed since my last kill before I met Shiena-chan?"._

Nearing the top of the stairs, her attention was directed to one of the hallways, the one opposite her and Shiena's bedroom. Muffled voices could be heard so she slowly crept towards the sounds, scissors open and her eyes alert.

Pressing her beck against the wall, she slid around till she could peek around the corner.

"You're being ridiculous Nico-chan! We can't just break the window!".

"Why not? In case you haven't noticed, nobody has found an exit and oh yeah, there's no reception on our phones! I say we grab that couch and fling it through!'.

"That..would work well" Otoya thought, if only they weren't yelling at each other which would've made the obvious victims.

Maki sighed, "We don't even know whose home this is".

"So, they invited us and Nico is not having fun!".

"Oh that's what it is all about with you isn't it".

Nico placed her finger on Maki's chest and poked her, "You got something to say?".

"I just did! You're such a pain".

"Oh my god" Otoya mouthed as she listened on, _"These two are worse than Shiena-chan and Inukai when it comes to being tsundere's"._

She'd heard that these two didn't exactly see eye to eye with everything but the attraction towards each other was evident so to hear them like this was surprising for Otoya who switched her torch on and stepped out.

"You're incorrigible Nico-chan!".

Nico scoffed and placed her arms over her chest, "That's funny, I don't hear you complaining when we're fu-".

"Shut up!" Maki cut her off swiftly whilst feeling her cheeks warms up.

"Hello" Otoya spoke up as she shone her torch over them. Neither even noticed her they were that immersed in their arguing.

"Why do I even bother?".

"Uh, hi?".

"Yeah you and me both!" Nico hit back.

Otoya closed her eyes, keeping calm and clutched the scissors in her hand as the temptation rose to silence them both even if she wouldn't get that much of a kick out of it.

"Yazawa-san! Nishikino-san!".

Two pair of eyes finally registered the figure standing at the side and they turned to face her.

"Jeez..you two..".

"And who might you be?" Maki questioned warily.

"Your saviour, now both of you come and sit down here" Otoya indicated towards the couch that Nico planned on throwing out window.

Nico sceptically eyed the scissors that Otoya had tucked back into her skirt and took in the woman's face that seemed tired.

Otoya went and sat down as they both slowly approached her and sat on either side.

"Who are you really and how do you know our names?" Nico enquired, "And what's with the scissors? You a hairdresser? Cause Nico could use a haircut".

"Nico-chan!".

Otoya wasn't one who prayed often nor did she believe in the usual but right now, she pleaded for strength and patience to not blow her lid and throw both of them out the window.

"Okay, that's irrelevant but we need to have a chat about this.." Otoya motioned with her hand between Nico and Maki, "Unresolved sexual tension".

"Excuse me?" Maki looked at her, an eyebrow raised and her face going pink again.

"It isn't unresolved for your information!".

"Nico-chan!".

Otoya would spend the next half an hour explaining that their playing hard to get routines weren't helping their relationships. She even used her relationship with her brunette as an example but it proved to be a difficult task since Nico and Maki were peas in a pod in terms of their stubborn nature, making Otoya wish she had grabbed a bottle of alcohol to consume whilst having the chat with them.

_"This is not how I planned tonight"._   
  


 

***

 

It was safe to say that Otoya was more or less drained from her recent encounter with Nico and Maki, not bothering to wield her scissors anymore.

After the discussion which seemed to help the duo realise their downfalls, she left them to talk which they were doing without yelling at each other.

"From Grim Reaper to Cupid? Shinya isn't going to let me live this down" she mumbled to herself and fumbled with the control to set the lights back on as well as disabling the signal blocker.

She walked back down the main hallway and into the second room where she was met with a very irritated looking Umi who was playing cards with Kotori.

Otoya's mouth dropped, her exasperation reaching peak levels and she pulled the other weapon that was tucked into her belt, a knife and then made her arrival known.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori yelled out as the taller of the two caught site of Otoya who had rounded into the room, staring them both down with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Well, this is a new one for the book of haunted house clichés, playing cards whilst being stalked".

"Kotori! Run!" Umi urged and grabbed something that was on the table.

Unlike the others, Umi was a little prepared and had taken a knife from kitchen before going to explore the place.

"Finally! Someone has sense, as expected of Sonoda Umi" Otoya appraised.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she replied and then urged Kotori to run again.

"But Umi-chan!".

"Find the others, I'll hold her off, Kotori" Umi reassured so Kotori made a break for it and ran out of the room.

Umi and Otoya stepped towards each other, wielding their weapons and circled around and then they heard a thud. It was definitely the sound of someone tripping over and the only someone that could've been was Kotori.

"Of course, there's always one that trips over air and then gets stabbed to death. Classic horror film move" she said and shook her head.

Umi took the opportunity of Otoya going over the disappointments and lunged for her but Otoya stuck her knife out in a defence move.

They moved around the room, their knives clashing against each other's as they pushed forward and backward.

"Now that's more like it!" Otoya grinned as Umi went for her again, "It's always fun when they fight back".

"You're insane!" Umi yelled back.

Otoya moved forward whilst dodging all of Umi's attacks until the latter was outside of the doorframe and she then stuck her foot behind Umi's and pushed her down, then kicking her knife away as she stumbled back and it loosened from her grasp.

Umi hit her head back against the wall as Otoya pressed her arm against her throat, her eyes glistening with anticipation as Umi's brown ones were laced with fear.

"It's been a pleasure to have this little dance with you Sonoda-san" Otoya smiled and brought her knife near Umi's chest.

She tried to squirm free but Otoya was strong, the pressure against her throat blocking her airway. She tried gripping Otoya's top to shove her off, a last ditch attempted that was losing as her breathing grew tighter.

Just at that moment, keys jingling outside the door disrupted Otoya's task, her eyes wide as the door opened to reveal Shiena walking in with several bags.

"I'm home, Oto-" the brunette said and was cut off by the sight of Otoya removing her knife from Umi and stepping back.

Umi was still slumped on the floor as her breathing normalised, the adrenaline of what was happening having had reached the maximum point.

"What is going on here?".

 

* * *

 

 

"Takechi Otoya, what on earth is the meaning of this?" Shiena asked again after putting her jacket away and approached them, "Don't tell me..".

She was relieved to see Umi alive, a little in shock but definitely alive.

"I set up a haunted house event" Otoya sheepishly grinned.

"Really? I don't recall you saying you wanted to do that this year" Shiena chided and offered Umi her hand and helped her up, "I'm so sorry about whatever just occurred, are you okay?".

"Uh..I, I'm okay?" Umi stated as she wasn't sure she was as she eyed up a more childlike face of the person who was just about to kill her, "You're Takechi-san, the one who sent the invite?".

Since her plans were completely ruined now with no kill in sight, Otoya used her back up plan of it actually being a haunted house experience to hide her true intentions.

She knew it wouldn't be oblivious to Shiena who still had a firm gaze on her.

"I thought it'd be fun! It's a Muse Halloween!" Otoya replied and laughed, "I hope I didn't scare you too much!".

Umi fixed her clothing and smiled politely, wishing she had her bow at that moment with Otoya as the target, "Not at all, your idea and set up was..impressive".

"Muse...the previous schools idols you thought were cool?" Shiena questioned.

"That's them! I thought it'd be fun to invite them around and create a bit of a scare!".

"A bit?" Umi mumbled under breath.

Shiena rolled her eyes at Otoya's antics, so used to them, "A warning would've been nice".

"Ah I'm sorry Shiena-chan! It had to be surprise!".

"Umi-chan! You're okay!" Kotori exclaimed and ran up to her, hugging her hard, but then froze when she saw Otoya, "Oh no!!".

"It's okay Kotori, Eli and the others were right" she said in a calming tone but still kept Kotori close to her, "It was all a trick".

"My apologize Minami-san" Otoya chuckled and then stuck her hand out for Umi.

Umi shook it as Nico & Maki came down, along with Rin and Hanayo. Tsubasa and Honoka came out from another door that was the basement from what Shiena could see.

"I'm Takechi Otoya and this is my girlfriend Kenmochi Shiena, I'm glad you could all make it".

Internally, Otoya was giving herself a high 5 for having a decent back up plan mapped out.

"Thank you for having us" Tsubasa replied, "I was wondering why nothing actually happened when you saw us".

Honoka nodded vigorously, "Yeah! We would've been goners for sure!".

"I do apologize if things had become to..real. This one has a hard time distinguishing fun and safe" Shiena said with a scoff.

"Aww Shiena-chan, don't be mad!" Otoya laughed & grabbed the shorter brunette.

The group just watched on as Otoya tried to get into Shiena's good side again, teasing her and hugging her as the brunette continued to roll her eyes, clearly faltering and her angry phase being pulled down without much effort by Otoya.

"I'm so confused right now.." Maki whispered as she watched their hosts with intrigue.

"I think they're cute" Hanayo whispered, her eyes bright whilst watching Otoya easily sway Shiena into forgiving her.

"Nico can see what Takechi-san meant".

"They do remind me of Nico-chan and Maki-chan when you think about it" Kotori pitched in.

"Don't be silly" the redhead huffed out.

Nozomi and Eli came stumbling down the stairs almost with Nozomi buttoning her blouse and blonde adjusting her jeans.

"How are you two even alive right now?" Nico flat out said whilst adding a tut at the flushed faces.

"Nicocchi wishes she got to the bedroom with Maki-chan first dont you?" Nozomi winked at the quickly annoyed woman as Maki muttered and looked away.

"Shut it Nozo numb skull".

"Touchy..or should I say, touch her".

"Is that all you ever think about?" Nico scolded and glared at Nozomi.

"No no, there's room for you in my head too Nicocchi".

"Hey!" Maki intervened and pulled Nico back towards her.

"You're all so shameless" Umi muttered and shook her head, "Shameless I tell you".

Shiena cleared her throat, definitely amused by the interactions and indicted for the group to follow them into the living room and got to know her guests, with Otoya's antics not lessening the light mood that had now braced the house.

"Well seen as everyone's here, how about you all stay for dinner? It's the least we can do after this one's endeavours".

"You love me really" Otoya winked back.

"If we aren't intruding that is" Eli answered and smiled as the other agreed.

"Not at all, it'd be lovely".

"Awesome!" Honoka and Rin high fived each other as Hanayo and Tsubasa shared a chuckle.

 

The sound of the door knocking was heard by Otoya so she excused herself from the group to answer it and saw Nio there with her usual grin.

"Nio, come in" she urged as the blonde stepped inside.

"I'm not late am I? Yuri can't make it, some board meeting that would have me bored" she chuckled.

Otoya laughed and led her into the living room, "That's a shame and no not at all. We actually have some more guests joining us tonight".

"From Class Black?".

"Nuh uh, Muse" Otoya grinned and walked in.

"How'd you manage that?" Nio whistled.

"Oh I have my ways " Otoya ominously replied with a grin.

She was quickly introduced to all their and everyone was eager to get to know their hosts so conversations flowed right away.

"Nio? Is..that you?" Eli asked suddenly as her eyes went wide whilst she stepped past to meet the shorter blonde.

Nio scrunched her eyes for a moment, thinking where she knew Eli from and then it hit her, "Ayase Eli? No way!" she laughed and joined Eli for a much needed hug, "Out of all the people to end up here it had to be you, how about that!".

She thought Eli had quit the arts so was surprised when she heard that she was continuing on with her idol stint, Muse no less.

"Oh you're telling me Nio, it is so good to see you" Eli replied happily as she took in the blonde, "Wait, you've grown a couple of inches!" she teased and ruffled Nio's hair.

"Funny, so funny" Nio hit back and nudged Eli with a grin, "This is unexpected huh!".

"I know" Eli replied, "Me and Nio go way back" she filled in to the others who were curious about the newcomer.

"We sure do, who'd have thought she'd turn into such a softie" Nio teased and winked at Nozomi, "Nice job!".

"Nio!".

And that was how the rest of the night went, banter and barbs whilst having a carefree and spooks-less evening.

Sure things hadn't gone accordingly for Otoya who had mapped out every moment that she could strike but maybe it wasn't a bad thing that she failed.

 

* * *

 

"I think I'm losing the knack of all this killing business. Maybe I should throw in the scissors" Otoya said as she watched everyone leave, heading to their cars as she and Shiena were stood out the door.

"You mean towel?".

"Scissors, Shiena-chan, towels are not really a good murder weapon".

"Uh..okay, that I should've seen" the brunette shrugged, "Why go for idols anyway?".

"I don't know" Otoya sighed.

"You know what I think?" Shiena started and nudged Otoya, "You probably had no intent to kill them".

"Tell that to Sonoda-san if she ever knew the truth" Otoya chuckled back, "But I don't know, maybe you're right. I mean I haven't since I met you".

Shiena smiled and squeezed Otoya's hand at hearing that.

"Hey Takechi-san! You remember the moves right?" Nico asked whilst turning back.

Otoya stepped forward with a curious Shiena looking up at her and so were the rest of the women.

She stuck her hands out and struck a pose before saying in a sugary sweet tone,

"Nico Nico Nii!".

"Nailed it!" Nico fist pumped the air and joined in with Otoya.

"Oh no.." Shiena mumbled, aghast at Otoya and Nico in their element with their cheery voices and animated moves & then glanced at Maki who was shaking her head whilst giving her an apologetic look.

"Hit me up sometime and we can give my audience a treat!" Nico yelled out as Maki dragged her back by the hand.

"Like hell you are.." she muttered and waved goodbye to them along with the others.

"Thank you for not killing us nya!".

"And for the tips on how not get killed" Umi added.

Kotori nodded in agreement, "They were very helpful!".

"Please install a few more lights" Eli said as she walked with Nozomi, "It'll be safer".

"Safer for whom Elichi?" Nozomi teased the flustered blonde.

"N-Nozomi!".

"Your rice was delicious, thank you!" Hanayo said whilst pressed against Rin.

"Oh! And your bread, oh my god, that's to die for!" Honoka yelled out as Tsubasa stifled a laugh.

"Choice words, Honoka, choice words".

"You're all welcome, drop by whenever!" Otoya said back and waved along with Shiena.

 

They watched them drive away, the crisp and cold night seeping in as the lights along their home illuminated the stretch of land.

"Maybe we can do something next Halloween instead of you chasing cute women around" Shiena suggested as she turned to walk inside.

"Shiena-chaaan, are you jealous!?" Otoya grinned and wrapped her arms around Shiena's waist as they walked back into their home.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous!" the brunette spluttered out, Otoya kicking the door close with her foot and then spun Shiena around in her arms to face her, "I just mean there are more productive ways to spend the day is all".

"You know.." Otoya replied and placed her hand on Shiena's warm cheek, "I couldn't agree more and with my favourite person in this world no less" she finished and lowered her head to kiss the blushing brunette who happily reciprocated her lover's kiss.

She pushed her against the wall, making sure she was pressed against her as their heated kiss slowed down for a moment so that Otoya could say, "Just the two of us".

A door slammed upstairs and Otoya grinned, "Okay, okay. Us three".

A second door closed, this time more gently, as if forgiving Otoya for her mistake.

"We have such a temperamental entity living with us".  
  


Happy Halloween/Samhain!

**Author's Note:**

> The initial idea that this stemmed from was that Otoya really did kill them all..maybe next time =p
> 
> Eli & Nio do technically know each other, Nanjo Yoshino voices them both.
> 
> Have a safe Halloween/Samhain (: Oh and lay off the clown get up this year :L


End file.
